Boys night out
by Mad Teddy Bear
Summary: Just some IruKaka fun, nothing to explicite, but shonenai non the less. So if it's not your thing, go away now. WARNING: a verry drunk Iruka


"Ne ne, Iruka," whined Kotetsu, heavily leaning on the dark haired Chuunins desk in the now

practically empty mission room. "Lets go out for a drink. I know this great new bar near the

Marketplace and I was thinking..."

"For the last time, Kotetsu, NO," cut Iruka quite angrily his friend off. "Just take Izumo

with you. I DO NOT drink and you know that verry well."

"That's just it, you don't. Nor do you go out at all... Treating Naruto to ramen doesn't

count," added Kotetsu before he was once again cut short. "What do you do in your life, huh?

Work in the Academy, work in the mission room," the chuunin started listing, "bring more

work home. You never loosen up. When was the last time you had sex?" Iruka started blushing

at the last comment. "So come on, I just wanna help ya," Kotetsu finished with his most

charming smile.

"You are not going to let me off until I agree to drink with you?"asked Iruka exasperated.

He only received a enthusiastic nod in return. "Oh all right. But let me warn you, there is

a reason why I don't drink."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The bar was crowded as expected on Friday night. Ninjas and civilians were getting smashed

after a long week of work, the few high-class prostitutes of Konoha were looking for some

easy money and one could even see five or six drunk couples trying to dance to some soft

tune a band was playing in a well lit corner. And Iruka was singing half naked on one of the

bar tables, while his friends laughed their asses off.

"Go Iru-chan," managed Anko in between a fit of unhealthy giggles.

"Show us what you've got," added Izumo and continued to bang his hand on the solid surface

of the table in a rhythm. At least what must have been a rhythm.

Kotetsu just stared as Iruka proceeded to unbuckle his belt in an attempt to remove his

uniform pants. "That's enough, 'Ruka," he then said and pulled his friend down, encouraging

to take a seat. That was met with a lot of disappointed shouts from the crowd. "Just sit

down and have another drink."

Iruka mumbled something incoherent and plopped down in his chair, reaching for a drink.

"Ko', you spoiled all the fun. I was looking forward to that little strip-dance," growled

Anko and pulled a kunai out, with the obvious intent of getting revenge.

"Oi, Anko-san, you cant be serious," blanched the poor Chuuning, trying to get away on shaky feet.

"Get a hold on your self, Anko" interfered Raido, taking the kunai from his fellow Jounin.

"Yeah, let's play a game, shell we?" proposed Genma with a leer. That caught Ankos attention.

"What kind of game?" slurred Iruka, gulping down half a bottle of sake.

"Well, truth or dare, of course," answered Genma with a very happy smile. "I'll start. So,

Kotetsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Which one is bottom, you or Izumo?"

"That is not even a question," shot Anko back. "Everyone knows Izumo always takes it up the

ass."

"Not true," interrupted Iruka and smirked. "I'll have you known there were times I saw Kotetsu walking funny," followed by a drunken giggle.

"Ko', is that true?" three pairs of eyes followed every sweat drop of the now squirming

Chuunin.

"Well sometimes we do... experiment," admitted Kotetsu and swore to get back at Iruka for

making his most hidden secret not so hidden anymore. So what if he liked it up the ass?

Don't we all? "Anyway, now's my turn," coughed the Chuunin and stared at Iruka. "So, my

lovely sensei, what's it gonna be?"

"Dare," answered the dark haired man and glanced challenging at his friend, who was now

evilly cackling to himself. He took a long and good look around the crowded bar looking

for a perfect object for his plan. Target found, he turned to Iruka and said pointing at

someone sitting at the bar.

"See Kakashi?" Iruka nodded. "I dare you to go to him and tell him you want to fuck him."

That statement was met with cat calls and whistles from other occupants of their table.

The Chuunin sensei just smiled in agreement and made his way, though very slowly and

carefully as not to trip, towards the silver haired Jounin. His friends just stared in

amazement and complete silence as Iruka leaned on Kakashis shoulder quite heavily, all the

time whispering something into the Jounins ear and by the look of it using tongue and

teeth to get his point across. What was even more shocking to the now big crowed of on-

lookers, was when Iruka, whom nearly everyone considered a saint, sensually licked Kakashis

cheek through the mask and continued tracing the outlines of the Jounins lips with the tip

of his pink tongue. It was only when the teacher started kissing Kakashis neck did the

silver haired man react by forming a few hand seals and disappearing in a puff of smoke

together with his horny Chuunin.

The next morning found a very smug-looking, though hangover, Iruka, an extremely funny

walking Copy-Nin and quite a few mentally scarred citizens of Konoha. Who knew Kakashi could

bottom?

END


End file.
